OMGoodness It's Cody Blake!
by julliet15
Summary: The gang goes on a trip to the sunny beaches of California, with the Hessenheffers tagging along. When CeCe meets a certain celeb, sparks will fly... and flames will spew from Gunther.
1. Get Ready to Roll

**This is dedicated to sterlingknightismyknight, who first pitched a story where CeCe meets Cody Simpson to me a looong time ago. Unfortunately, the Fanfiction rules say that you can't write fics about real-life celebs, so I made up a fake celeb inspired by Cody _Simpson_.**

* * *

"CECE!" screamed Rocky as CeCe opened her apartment door one Saturday afternoon.

"ROCKY!" screamed CeCe.

Rocky and CeCe hugged.

"I'm so excited for this trip, CeCe!" exclaimed Rocky.

"Me too," said CeCe. "Now, you promise you won't bring homework this time?"

"Psh, it's summertime, why would I do that?"

CeCe raised her eyebrows. Rocky groaned and took the textbook out of her handbag.

"Really Rocky? Really?" said CeCe.

At that moment two people busted through the door. They had bedazzled outfits, primped up hair, thick sunglasses, and a slightly arrogant demeanor.

"I am Tinka!" cried the blond girl.

"Und I am Gunther!" cried the blond boy.

"Und ve are ze Hesseheffers!" they said together.

Rocky and CeCe rolled their eyes, but still had smiles on their faces. CeCe approached Gunther and hugged him.

"Hey guys, are you all packed up?" inquired Rocky.

"Yes," answered Tinka. The moving truck is just outside."

Rocky was taken aback.

"The... moving truck?"

"Yes. You did not think that ve vould only vear the clothes on our backs in California, did you?"

"Well no, but - "

"Rocky," interrupted CeCe, "Did you really expect anything less from them? They _are_ the Hessenheffers."

Rocky snapped her mouth shut and shrugged. She couldn't argue with that.

"Gunther, can you help me with my stuff?" asked CeCe.

Gunther frowned.

"Don't you have your own two hands to do it?" he said gruffly.

CeCe glared at Gunther.

"Oops, I mean of course baybeee..." drawled Gunther nervously.

CeCe still glared at him as he helped her drag her baggage. Rocky shook her head. If Gunther liked CeCe so much, he should try being more decent to her than that.

Once everyone had their stuff packed in the van, CeCe's mom gathered everyone around. They prayed for safe journey and packed themselves like sardines into the car. Ty sat in the front with CeCe's mom; CeCe, Rocky, and Flynn sat in the middle row; Gunther and Tinka were subjected to the back seat.

Initially the group was extremely energetic and noisy, but as the hours dragged on, there was a sort of lull that swept over them. Flynn was knocked out so that he rested on CeCe's shoulder; she didn't mind in the least. CeCe's mom was having a quiet conversation with Ty about his college choices. Rocky was playing Angry Birds on her iPhone. Tinka was just starting to nod off when Gunther decided to try to bring some entertainment. He pulled a bead out from Tinka's jewelry bag, brought his knees up, and put the bead on his right knee. Tinka was about to ask him what he was doing when she got it. His fixed stare was directed at CeCe.

He promptly flicked the bead off his knee toward CeCe's pale neck. The moment the bead went flying, Gunther put his knees down an assumed a cool disposition. CeCe shook her head a little, then resumed her daydreaming. Gunther saw his sister's smirk out of the corner of his eye. He took out a bigger bead and did the same process as before. CeCe rolled her head backward and rubbed her neck. Then she was hit again. CeCe abruptly turned her head around to see an expressionless Tinka and Gunther. CeCe narrowed her eyes and turned around. Again she was hit. CeCe turned so fast this time that she woke up Flynn.

"All right, I tried to tolerate that, but enough is enough!" she snarled.

Gunther put his hands up in mock innocence.

"I do not know about which you are speaking!" he denied.

"Hessenheffer..." hissed CeCe threateningly.

"Jonesss..." hissed Gunther back.

CeCe whipped her head around and huffed. Then... she felt the prick of another bead.

"AH! Are we there yet?" asked CeCe in exasperation.

"Actually, yes," replied Ty. "So try not to kill Gunther once we get outta this car."

CeCe slumped back against her set and pouted. Ty grinned.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Rocky once they got out of the van.

"What do you mean?" asked CeCe.

"Until Gunther started pelting you with beads, you seemed to be off in la la land."

"Oh," sighed CeCe in a soft tone. "Yeah."

Rocky nudged her best friend. "Hello, CeCe? Back to earth, please!"

CeCe shook her head and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry. It's just that I lose myself whenever I got Cody Blake on the brain."

"Ohhhh..." Rocky said with a slight girlish giggle. "Yeah, he's dreamy."

"Totally."

"Definitely better looking that Gunther."

"Yeah... wait, what?"

Rocky laughed.

"Okay, kids get your stuff," ordered CeCe's mom. "Oh, and welcome to California!"

The kids whooped and trudged after her. This was going to be the best vacation ever.

* * *

**I know I've probably been alienating the GeCe fans lately with my Austin & Ally and Pair of Kings stories, so I posted this. Still working on King of Thieves, though!**


	2. Codylicious

**Yeah so... here's chapter 2.**

* * *

Day one: beach. A very simple word, yet a very wonderful place. The warm sunlight, the cool waves, the piping hot sand all compose the vacation hot spot of the season. CeCe was determined to tan so much that her skin tone would match that of Rocky; of course this was impossible, but it's all right to dream like that at the beach. Flynn and Ty practically cartwheeled their way to the ocean blue. Tinka dragged her brother alongside her, while Rocky took tentative steps into the freezing water.

"Eek!" she squealed. "How is it so hot in the air and so cold in the water at the same time?"

CeCe smirked at Rocky's wailing. She spread sunscreen on herself and laid herself down on her towel to tan. Her eyelids had just closed in bliss when a wave of sand crashed on her body.

"Hey!" cried CeCe as she sat up.

CeCe saw a blond boy in a fisher's hat and thick sunglasses staring at her. He seemed a little out of breath and had a red tint on his face. Despite the sweat all over his face, CeCe could tell that he was a looker. She wriggled her eyebrows in a flirtatious manner.

"Hey..." she said in a suave tone.

The boy looked right and left and grabbed her by the shoulders. CeCe was startled.

"Please hide me!" he pleaded.

"Hide you?" echoed CeCe.

A few girls' screams could be heard in the distance.

"NOW!" yelled the boy.

CeCe unzipped the tent behind her that her mom was napping in to block out the sun. She pushed the boy inside, and heard mer mom yell in surprise.

"Shhh! I'll explain later, Mom!" CeCe hushed as she zipped the tent shut again.

Just then, a mass of teenage girls ran up to CeCe in a delirious state.

"Where's Cody?" they asked unanimously.

"Uh... he went that way!" said CeCe as she pointed to the left. The girls resumed running and screaming in that direction.

Cody... No way, that guy couldn't be-

"Uh, Cody?" said CeCe. "You can come out now."

Cody sighed with relief and apologized to CeCe's mom.

"Sorry, it's just that those girls won't stop hassling me," informed Cody.

"Hey, aren't you the singer that my daughter's obsessed with?" inquired CeCe's mom.

"Mom!" protested CeCe as a blush crept across her cheeks.

Cody chuckled. "It's a'ight. I think you just saved my butt."

CeCe smiled tentatively.

"Do you think I could hang around here for a while? I'm waiting for my ride."

"Umm... Mom?"

"Sure," sighed CeCe's mom. "Just try not to give me a heart attack."

CeCe's mom resumed her nap, leaving Cody and CeCe to awkward silence.

"So..." said CeCe. "What brought you here?"

"Oh, I have a vacation house nearby. You?"

"I'm from Chicago. My friends and I came on vacation."

"Cool."

"How was it that you got chased by fan girls? Don't you have a bodyguard?"

"He took a personal day. I figured I could lay low and still enjoy a day at the beach. Apparently I was way off."

"AAAHHH! CECE!" yelled Rocky.

CeCe looked up and saw Ty and Gunther throwing Rocky into the water, drenching her from head to toe.

"Guys!" yelled CeCe.

"What? She was taking too long to get into the water!" responded Ty.

CeCe laughed and turned back to Cody. She grabbed a bag of chips and offered it to him.

"Hungry?" she said.

"Oh yeah," said Cody as he stuffed his mouth with chips.

Gunther brought his head up from under the salty water and slicked his hair back. He turned his head to see CeCe laughing with her curls bobbing up and down in mirth; she seemed very at ease with the blond boy next her. Gunther frowned and had started to trudge toward them, when a vengeful Rocky dunked him into the water. Once she did so, she noticed CeCe and Cody as well. She released her grip on Gunther and he got up to gasp for air.

"Who's _that_ guy?" Rocky asked curiously.

"I do not know," answered Gunther. "I do not like him."

"What's not to like?" cooed Rocky.

"Vell, there's his drab clothing, his oddly shaped jaw, his dirty clump of hair..."

Gunther realized that Rocky had a faraway look in her eye. He snapped his fingers in front of her face and she blinked.

"Rocky, vhat vas I just talking about?"

"Something about his beautiful hair!"

"No."

"Oh."

CeCe noticed Rocky and Gunther staring and gestured for them to come. Rocky ran to whisper excitedly in CeCe's ear. Gunther sat across from Cody and tried not to glare.

"Sup," greeted Cody.

A flicker of a frown crossed Gunther's face.

"Guys, this is Cody," said CeCe.

Rocky giggled. "Cody Blake!"

CeCe shushed her. Cody Blake. Gunther was vaguely aware that he was famous in this country.

"Yeah, but please keep it on the DL," pleaded Cody.

Rocky only giggled some more. "Sure thing _Codylicious_."

Gunther and Cody stared at Rocky.

"Hehe, sorry," apologized CeCe. "She gets like that when she meets celebrities."

Cody had a crooked smile. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he picked it up.

"Hello?" he said when he picked up. "Oh, you're here, great! Yeah I'll be right there."

Cody hung up and smiled warmly at the others.

"That's my cue to go," he said.

"Okay, well it was great meeting you," said CeCe.

"Yeah, same here. Hey, we should hang out while you guys are still in So Cal."

CeCe gawked and Rocky fainted.

"Sure," choked out CeCe in shock. "Let me give you my cell number."

Gunther's right eye had begun to twitch with anger as CeCe had typed her number into Cody's contact list. Once they got rid of the celebrity, Gunther was determined to remind CeCe whom she liked. With a gleam in his eye, he swept up CeCe in his arms and promptly dumped her into the ocean water. He had to admit it was rather satisfying to see her plop into the cold water; I guess you could call it payback.

CeCe sprang up from the water and cried out, "Gunther!"

Gunther only rumbled with laughter. CeCe dragged him in with her and Gunther got water up his nose. When he sputtered the water out of his mouth, CeCe wailed again.

"Look at me, I'm hideous!" she exclaimed.

Gunther looked and saw that she had mascara on before he purposefully dropped her into the water. Her eyes were dripping with the black stuff now. Gunther was sympathetic since he'd seen that happen to his sister many a time. He affectionately rubbed her cheeks clean with his thumbs as he cradled her round face. Even with her ruined makeup, CeCe still took his breath away with her beautiful brown eyes. Gunther leaned in close to kiss her, but was interrupted by Flynn, who threw a bucket of water at him and CeCe.

"No PDA, Mom says!" bawled Flynn.

Gunther growled and wrestled Flynn into the water in annoyance. CeCe laughed uproariously.

* * *

**You know, the whole My-Guy-Is-Not-Paying-Much-Attention-To-Me vibe in this story is partially inspired by my mom's stories of how she had to always work to keep my dad's attention on _her _instead of other girls. I think that's kind of a common scenario, where your guy has a bit of a wandering eye. My mom liked to use the jealousy card when my dad was ignoring her, and I figured that could play well with CeCe and Gunther. Not that CeCe is purposely trying to make Gunther jealous at this point, right now she just likes Cody cuz he's a celeb. ;) But FYI that may or may not change!  
**


	3. Embarrassment at Breakfast

**I don't really have much to say except this: enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning, CeCe's eyelids fluttered open to reveal the luxurious hotel room around her. Rocky was asleep next to her, cuddling a pillow pet and murmuring about Codylicious. CeCe turned and saw Tinka sprawled on the other bed. Her mom was already awake and getting ready to take a shower.

"CeCe, sweetie, do you mind waking up the boys?" said her mom.

"Yeah, no prob," replied CeCe.

CeCe walked up to the door leading to the boys' room and knocked.

"Are you decent?" she hollered.

"Yeah!" said one of the boys.

CeCe opened the door to see Flynn and Ty already out of bed.

"Mom says we're going to breakfast soon," announced CeCe.

"Okay," said Flynn and Ty.

Just then, Gunther walked into the room wearing only his striped & bejeweled underwear and white undershirt. CeCe gawked in surprise. Gunther stopped dead in his tracks.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?" he demanded as red creeped into his cheeks.

"Ty and Flynn said you were decent," muttered CeCe as she tried to stifle a laugh.

"WELL I'M NOT, SO GET OUT!" yelled Gunther.

He pushed CeCe out the door and shut it tight. Flynn and Ty burst out laughing.

"Dude, I thought you weren't the type to be embarrassed about your ridiculous clothes!" commented Ty.

"He is when CeCe's around," clarified Flynn.

Ty and Flynn kept laughing, while Gunther smoldered in embarrassment and frustration.

Later on, everyone was down in the lobby to eat breakfast. Ty was waiting for his toast to finish toasting, and Tinka was next to him putting eggs over easy on her plate. Ty and Tinka reached for the sausages at the same time, and their hands touched. Tinka jerked her hand back and blushed. Ty smiled suavely.

"How are you liking it here so far?" he asked.

"Eh," responded Tinka. "It is _a'ight_."

Ty laughed. "That's cute coming from you, but you shouldn't say that."

Tinka frowned. "Why not?"

Ty shrugged in an effort to be nonchalant. "Cuz your accent's fine the way it is."

Tinka smiled at Ty's genuine comment. She nudged him by the shoulder and walked to the table. Ty followed her, completely oblivious to the fact that his toast was ready.

At the table, Gunther sat diagonally across from CeCe, too embarrassed about earlier that moment to sit next to her. CeCe misinterpreted his distance as a hint that he was mad at her for barging in on him. Why would he be so upset over that? It's not like she meant to, though she admitted she found the situation hilarious. And he looked cute when he was embarrassed.

CeCe decided that if Gunther was going to give her the cold shoulder, then she'd do the same thing to him. She had just thought this when her cell phone buzzed. She opened the phone to read a text message. It read as follows: _Sup, CeCe, this is Cody._

CeCe gasped and texted back: _Hi, what's up?_

Cody replied: _Just wanted to see if u were interested in hanging out._

CeCe replied: _Well, I'd have to ask my mom._

Cody responded: _No it's cool, she and all your friends are invited._

CeCe responded: _To what?_

Cody responded: _To my house party._

CeCe gawked and nudged Rocky, who was sitting next to her. Rocky read the texts and squealed in excitement.

"We're going to Cody Blake's house party?" screamed Rocky enthusiastically.

CeCe shushed her and turned to apologize to the people who had started staring.

"Sorry, folks!" apologized CeCe. "She goes crazy when she goes without her eggs."

CeCe turned back to Rocky. "Are you crazy, Rocky? If you keep screaming to everybody about it, practically all of California will go to his party."

"Sorry, sorry," breathed out Rocky.

"So there's an actual party?" asked Ty.

CeCe nodded.

"And ve are all invited?" inquired Tinka.

CeCe nodded again.

Tinka shrieked in excitement. "I _love_ Cody Blake."

"You do?" said Gunther and Ty simultaneously.

Tinka nodded vigorously.

"Hm, well you learn something everyday," mused Ty.

"Can we go, Mom? Please!" said CeCe.

"I don't know, honey, a house party? At a celebrity's house? That doesn't sound very PG."

"It will be, cuz you're invited, too."

"Really? Well, in that case I'm all for it. Maybe I'll get to meet _my_ favorite celebrities."

"Like who?" asked Rocky.

CeCe's mom shrugged. "Whoever I see there, really."

Everyone chuckled.

"Okay, your mom is the coolest mom ever!" whispered Rocky in Cece's ear.

* * *

**So the plot thickens... with a little Ty/Tinka in the mix! Should I continue that couple, or just stick to GeCe? Comments & review are welcome!**


	4. House Party!

**Wow, I haven't updated in a while. Well, now that AP tests are over for me, I should have more time to update. This is a long chapter, so hopefully that makes up for my late updating.**

* * *

When CeCe and the gang arrived at the party, they were taken aback by the scene of a pool full of people playing something similar to water polo, a line waiting for slightly burned burgers and hot dogs from the BBQ, teenagers tanning, adults drinking lemonade and chatting, and partygoers dancing to the hip hop music playing in the background. There was also a bounce house, which Flynn dragged Ty into the moment he saw it. CeCe's mom warned CeCe not to go anywhere alone, but always have a buddy beside her. CeCe promised to do so.

"I'll be your buddy!" offered Gunther as he linked arms with CeCe.

CeCe smirked. "I thought you weren't talking to me."

Gunther cocked his head to the side with an adorably confused expression on his countenance. "You mean this morning? I was just embarrassed about you seeing me in my boxers."

"Oh," CeCe said with a giggle. "Sorry about that."

Gunther shrugged it off. "You are forgiven."

CeCe rolled her eyes. Rocky suddenly pulled her away from Gunther.

"I just need her for a second," said Rocky.

Gunther nodded good-naturedly and waved them off.

"CeCe, do you see that guy over there? In the blue swim shorts with the light brown hair and gorgeous eyes?"

CeCe saw him.

"CeCe, that's _Zack Efron_. And look who's next to him."

It was a slim young man with his blond hair slicked back.

"_Sterling Night_," hissed Rocky.

CeCe just stood there staring. Rocky snapped her fingers in front of her face.

"Hello? Earth to CeCe! Are we gonna meet them or what?"

CeCe shook her head to snap back to reality.

"Totally," she said. "Just don't act like a crazy fan girl."

Rocky yanked CeCe forward.

"Now, why would I ever do that?"

Sterling was the one who noticed the two nervous girls approaching first. He leaned over to Zack and asked, "Do you know those girls?"

Zack looked and shook his head. "You don't?"

"Nope," said Sterling. "You think they crashed Cody's party?"

"Nah," said Zack. "I remember Cody telling me that he invited this redhead that he met at the beach. But do you notice the girl next to her? She looks a little maniacal."

"Oooh, you're right. Quick, just keep smiling. And _don't_ let the brunette know you think she's crazy."

CeCe and Rocky's conversation with the two celebrities actually went pretty well, which Gunther did not fail to notice. He amused himself by talking with a preppy blond girl. CeCe turned back momentarily and noticed him supposedly flirting. Someone tapped her shoulder and she saw it was Cody. He was wearing dark blue swim shorts, black flip-flops, a grey T-shirt, and a baseball hat. CeCe smiled and side-hugged him.

"Cool party, _Codylicious_," teased CeCe.

Cody laughed, Rocky glowered, and Sterling and Zack stared inquisitively.

"Thanks, _Cecelia_," Cody teased back.

"Hey! How do you know my full first name?"

"CeCe, Cecelia, the connection is not that hard. Plus, I have a cousin who has the same nickname."

"Oh, well please refer me by my nickname. I don't like Cecelia."

_"Except when Gunther says it_," she thought to herself.

"A'ight, that's cool. Just know that I prefer Cody to Codylicious."

CeCe giggled and lightly pushed Cody by the shoulder.

"Okay, I officially challenge you to a diving competition," announced Cody in an exaggerated manner.

"And I officially say BRING IT ON!" exclaimed CeCe.

Cody laughed and took off his T-shirt and hat. His golden, muscular body impressed CeCe, be she wasn't about to let that distract her from annihilating him. She tied up her hair in a ponytail and followed Cody to the diving board. He held his arms over his head and dived in perfect form into the sparkling blue water. He had just came up from the water, when a wave from CeCe's cannon ball sprayed all over him.

"Ugh!" he grunted as he spat out water. "You'll pay for that."

"No, I think you will!" replied CeCe as she dunked him into the water.

Meanwhile, Gunther was seething with jealousy as he watched CeCe's mirthful banter with Cody. Who did that pretty boy think he was to flirt with his girl? Okay, so maybe Gunther hadn't been paying as much attention to CeCe as he should have. He wasn't about to repeat that mistake. Gunther stomped along the side of the pool, not watching where he was going. Suddenly he crashed into a girl who was texting while walking. He fell backward from the impact and hit his head on a table. When he rolled onto the ground, he was seeing stars. Gunther groaned and fell into subconsciousness.

When Gunther awoke, he saw CeCe hovering over him with a concerned frown on her face. She gently placed a freezing cold ice bag against a relatively large bump on his head. Gunther winced in pain, but lifted his hand to keep holding the bag against his head. His hand ended up resting on top of hers as she continued to press the the bag against the lump. Gunther squeezed her hand affectionately. CeCe blushed, but didn't say anything.

"What happened?" Gunther asked in a daze.

Just then, Cody stumbled into the room with an apologetic stance.

"Is he okay?" inquired Cody.

Gunther frowned as he recalled what had previously transpired. He suddenly sat up and CeCe pulled away her hand.

"I'm fine, thanks," dismissed Gunther gruffly. "Just leave me alone."

"Geez, touchy," huffed CeCe. "C'mon, Cody. Let's go back to the pool!"

Cody was out the door before she knew it. She was eager to follow him, but Gunther grabbed her by the arm.

"Let go," said CeCe.

"Can't you stay with me?"

"You're the one who said to leave you alone."

Gunther was quiet for a moment. CeCe shook herself free and walked up to the doorway.

She turned and said, "If you want to join us, you're more than welcome to."

CeCe then exited the room. Gunther rubbed his temples in exasperation. He hated that the word "us" didn't include him, but he did not want to swallow his pride to hang out with that loser Cody. Still, what choice did he have? There was only one thing to do: sweep CeCe off her feet.

* * *

**This fic is almost finished... DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**


	5. Bonfire

**Chapter 5 is here, WHOOOOO! And it's a long chapter, too.**

* * *

The group partied at Cody Blake's house long into the evening, when Cody decided to light a bonfire for the remaining guests to gather round. The circle around the fire mainly consisted of teenagers, while the adults went inside for drinks and conversation. CeCe sat between Rocky and Cody, while Gunther sat nearby with Flynn, Ty, and Tinka. CeCe shivered slightly from the cold of the night, so Cody took off his jacket and put it on her shoulders. She smiled at him gratefully, which Gunther noticed. Tinka whispered in Ty's ear, and he laughed. He stopped laughing when Gunther gave him an inquisitive look.

"Hey, let's play Truth or Dare!" said CeCe.

Everyone except Cody groaned.

"What?" demanded CeCe.

"CeCe, the last time we played that game a nail got stuck into my foot," reminded Rocky.

"And I had to switch clothes with Gunther," added Ty.

"And Deuce said that he vould… _kiss me_," said Tinka with a shudder.

"Well, there's no nails around here, Gunther's wearing decent clothes, and Deuce isn't here," informed CeCe.

"Vhat do you mean by 'decent?'" said Gunther indignantly.

"C'mon, guys, just one round. I'm so bored!" whined CeCe, ignoring Gunther.

"I think it would be fun," said Cody.

"Aw, you're just saying that because CeCe suggested it," dismissed Flynn.

"What's that supposed to mean?" demanded CeCe.

"Nothing," replied Flynn absent-mindedly.

"Okay, so first one up is Ty," said CeCe.

"Why me?" Ty complained.

"Just cuz. So, Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"What was your favorite date ever?"

Ty's face turned red, which CeCe was not expecting; she only asked out of curiosity.

"Well…" he drawled as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "I think that would be the time I went out with Tinka."

Tinka stared at him in shock. Everyone else also stared for a moment, until Ty broke the awkward silence.

"Okay, um, it's Flynn's turn," he muttered.

"Ooh, ooh, can I get a dare?" Flynn asked excitedly.

"Flynn, you have to wait until Ty asks you," reprimanded CeCe.

Flynn pouted, and looked expectantly at Ty.

"Okay, go Ty," said CeCe.

Ty gave CeCe an odd look, then turned to Flynn.

"I dare you to ask out that girl over there," dared Ty.

The girl that Ty gestured to was an incredibly tall blond woman who had the looks of a supermodel (in fact she could have been one).

"I accept!" said Flynn.

Flynn stood up, fixed his collar, and strutted his way over to the woman with a cocky grin. She looked amusedly at him with a twinkle in her eye.

"Can I help you, young man?" she asked.

"No, I just wanted to ask you out," answered Flynn simply.

"Oh," said the woman with a laugh. "Is that all? Well, I'm afraid I'm already seeing someone, but I appreciate the gesture."

She bent down and kissed Flynn on the forehead. He grinned mischievously and returned to the circle of friends. His friends were desperately trying to hold back a laugh as he sat down and sighed contentedly.

"She wants me," Flynn said dreamily.

"Okay, it's Cody's turn," said CeCe.

"Truth or Dare, Cody?" inquired Flynn.

"Surprise me," responded Cody.

"All right… I dare you to kiss CeCe."

"WHAT?" said Cody, CeCe, and Gunther simultaneously.

"What happened to 'No PDA?'" asked Gunther.

"That only applies to you and CeCe," replied Flynn. "Now kiss her, Cody!"

Cody was stunned. He slowly turned to CeCe and shrugged apologetically. Gunther watched in fury as Cody leaned dangerously close to his girl. The thought of CeCe kissing that loser was far too much for Gunther to bear. Suddenly Gunther simply lost control and rammed into Cody before Cody's lips met CeCe's. All of the girls screamed in shock, while the boys applauded.

"YOU DIRTY ROTTEN SON OF A GOAT!" yelled Gunther.

"Dude, what'd I do?" asked Cody.

"GUNTHER, STOP IT!" commanded CeCe as she yanked Gunther away from Cody.

She dragged Gunther some distance away and turned to him to stare him down with the guilt glare.

"What was _that_ for?" she interrogated.

Gunther sighed in despair.

"He vas about to kiss you," he answered.

"It was just for a stupid dare!"

"So? He likes you."

"Psh, no he doesn't."

"Gosh, CeCe, you're so blind. Vhy vould he ask for your number? Vhy vould he invite you to his house?"

"He invited all of us!"

"That vas just a cover-up. I vould have done the same thing if I vere him."

"You're just jealous!"

"Yes I am, because he his hitting on you!"

"That doesn't give you the right to beat him up!"

"Of course it does, because you're _my_ girl."

"Really? Because you sure haven't been acting like it."

"So?"

"So, I feel lonely. You flirt with other girls all the time, so why can't I flirt with other guys?"

"Because I like you!"

"No, it's because it's a double standard."

"YOU ARE SO INFURIATING!"

"SO ARE YOU!"

"FINE, THEN I GUESS I'LL JUST LEAVE!"

"FINE THEN, SEE IF I CARE!"

Gunther abruptly turned away with a humph; he paused for a moment to let a look of sadness cross his face, then he walked away. CeCe huffed and ran back to the bonfire.

"Hey guys, I'm back," CeCe announced as she sat back down.

"Where's Gunther?" asked Ty.

"He's going back to the hotel in the other car," she answered gruffly.

Ty and Tinka looked at each other briefly in understanding.

"Then I think we all should be heading out, too," said Ty.

"Aw," whined Flynn.

"C'mon, it's already late," said Ty.

Ty stood up and offered a hand to Tinka.

"You coming?" he asked.

Tinka accepted his hand and nodded. Rocky hugged CeCe briefly.

"If you wanna talk…" Rocky said.

CeCe nodded. Rocky followed the others to CeCe's mom, who was standing nearby. CeCe turned to Cody in concern.

"Are you okay?" she inquired.

"Yeah, no broken bones," assured Cody.

"I'm sorry about Gunther. I promise he won't do that again."

"It's all good. So, I guess this is goodbye?"

"Yeah, 'fraid so."

CeCe and Cody stood up and hugged. Cody pulled away and looked meaningfully into CeCe's eyes. He tilted his face and leaned in to kiss her, but CeCe put her hand in front of his mouth.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"I- I was going to kiss you," he stammered.

"Why?"

"Well isn't it obvious? I like you."

CeCe gawked. She was astounded. Sure, Cody was cute, sweet, and funny, but frankly CeCe just couldn't see him in that light. Someone else kept blocking the view. And that someone deserved an apology.

"I'm sorry, Cody, but I like someone else," she said sadly.

Cody bowed his head.

"It's the foreign dude that tackled me, isn't it?"

CeCe nodded. Cody gave a half-smile and hugged her again.

"Best of luck to you, then," he said. "I hope you liked California."

CeCe hugged him back, then pulled away. She waved kindly before going to meet her friends.

* * *

**AWWW, Cody is so nice. Since CeCe doesn't want him, maybe I should date him. ;)**


	6. Reuniting GeCe

**Okay, this is the last chapter. It's pretty short. Nuff said.**

* * *

Gunther rested his chin on his arms as he leaned forward on a breakfast table outside the hotel. It was early morning, and everyone else had already woken up in the hotel room. He had slipped outside to get some private time to think as he watched the ocean in the distant beach. He thought mostly about the night before, where he made a complete fool of himself. CeCe was sure to hate him for the rest of her life, and there seemed to be nothing he could do about it. He doubted that even a thousand apologies would make up for his atrocious behavior. She'd probably get married to that Cody Blake and spend the rest of her life in a luxurious mansion, whereas he'd be the first male cat lady in history.

"Depressed?" said a voice.

Gunther jolted, sat up, and looked behind him. A smirking CeCe was leaning against the wall. How long had she been standing there?

"Me too," she said, taking his silence as an affirmative answer.

Gunther was pretty sure this was a hallucination, since the real CeCe would never speak to him. Still, why break the dream?

"Why are you depressed?" he asked softly.

CeCe approached Gunther and bent over to look at him face-to-face. "Because last night I made the biggest mistake of my life by letting my guy walk away from me."

"Y-your guy?" stammered Gunther.

CeCe nodded. "You were right, Gunther. Cody does like me. But I like you."

Gunther smiled and kissed CeCe full on the lips.

"Good," he stated. "And I promise to be the best boyfriend ever."

"Don't make promises you can't keep."

"Then what do you want me to say?"

"Say that you like me too. And that I'm the _only_ girl for you."

"I like you too, Cecelia. And you are the _only_ girl for me."

"Good," said CeCe as she leaned in to Gunther again.

Ty and Tinka watched the couple from a distance.

"How sickeningly sweet," said Ty.

"Mhm…" agreed Tinka.

Tinka looked at Ty in curiosity.

"So, about what you said yesterday," she began, "Was going out with me really your favorite date?"

"Yep. So do you wanna go out again?"

Tinka giggled. "Sure."

That summer vacation in sunny California was one that CeCe, Gunther, and all their friends would remember for the rest of their lives. After all, who could forget meeting Cody Blake?

* * *

**Okay, so I think I'm going to take a little break from fan fiction. I'm pretty much written out right now, but summer is coming up. Once my creative juices are flowing, I'll probably update again. Until then, God bless!**


End file.
